


Jaime's Tempest

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Tarth's newest author, Jaime Lannister, has already begun to drive her crazy - and she hasn't even met him yet.</p><p>otherwise known as "you look exactly like the main character in my novel" au</p><p>Originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaime's Tempest

Jaime Lannister.

She had been assigned to work with Jaime Lannister.

Brienne wasn’t sure if she should be overjoyed or terrified. He was known to be one of the worst writers an editor could work with – complaining about every change, even the removals of commas turned into a three hour long fight with Jaime Lannister.

But that said he was brilliant. He could cross into any genre and write a masterpiece, his heroes were heartfelt yet complex. His historical fictional tale centered on Aerys Targaryen (titled _“The Mad King”_ ) created a whirlwind amongst historians who speculated about its accuracy and landed the book on the top of the bestseller list for three months straight.

And he was also very, _very_ late.

Brienne shifted in her plastic office chair and frowned. He was supposed to have sent his manuscript to her email days ago but had only done so this morning, she hadn’t spent more than a cursory look at it, bogged down by her other authors who actually turned in their drafts on time.

So when Jaime Lannister greeted her by gaping, she assumed it was that he was unused to seeing such a tall, _ugly_ woman.

“You!” he accused, his green eyes flashing in dismay? surprise? terror? She couldn’t identify the emotion. 

Brienne bit the inside of her cheek, but kept a professional face. “Mr. Lannister, my name is Brienne Tarth, we have spoken over the phone and via email –“

He waved her off and sank into the chair opposite hers, “No, I know that, I’m not an idiot. How else would I have been able to find your office if I didn’t know your name. It’s just that you look exactly like Myranda.”

Brienne stared at him. Was the man a lunatic? “Who?”

“The main fucking character of my story, have you even read it yet? What kind of editor are you?” he demanded.

“A good one,” she snarked, unable to keep a straight face any longer. He was so annoying, “And maybe I would have known what you are rambling about if you had sent your manuscript to me in a timely manner, so we could actually discuss the book rationally today.”

Jaime’s eyes twinkled, “You even sound how I imagined her sounding. She’s a scolder too. You’ll love her.”

Brienne groaned. He was so much worse than she thought he was going to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is in reference to Shakespeare's The Tempest & John William Waterhouse's painting titled Miranda and the Tempest. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry that it's so short!
> 
> And man I just noticed I had "Brienne groaned" down twice, oops. I think I must have missed the second one of it. But lbr Jaime is that annoying. ;)


End file.
